Manual of Style
Naming Your Page All page names should use the name of the character, and not their alias. For instance, "Jane Doe", who is Mew Jane, would have her page be named "Jane Doe", her real name. If your character is a robot or alien and has no surname, that is fine. We have quite a few alien characters whose pages are just one name. Please avoid titling pages "Mew ____", "NAME (Mew ___)", or any variation of the sort (exceptions can be made if the character has a genuine reason for not having any other name). Do note that page names are not permanent and can be changed if you make a mistake. If you do change a page's name, you must also be sure that you change any links to that page's old name to avoid redlinks and redirects! Lastly, please use title case for your page names. If you have a page that is a title rather than a name, then it should be capitalized appropriately as well! Page Setup Guidelines Here's one of the ways to set up your pages that is both acceptable by our Wiki's standards and easy to fill out. You don't have to follow it exactly, nor do you need to use each section. If you have your own setup for pages, that's perfectly fine! This is only a general guideline for those who need it. Feel free to copy and paste it onto your page (NB: in order to get the table onto your page properly you will need to copy the coding and paste that into your page). IMPORTANT: Please do not 'copy and paste code, writing, or art from other users and paste it onto your page. This is in violation of rule #6 on the new user guide. Name ''Describe your character, give us a little insight on back story, likes, dislikes, etc. Personality Describe your character's personality! Appearance What does your character look like? Mew Form If applicable, describe their Mew form. Quotes Add any special quotes from stories and such can go here. Trivia Share some neat facts, be it from their development or just quirks of their character! Gallery Add your character images in a gallery. A Lesson on Categories In order to keep everything on the wiki nice and organized, there are a number of categories that you can add to your pages. This is just a brief overview of how categories are organized. '''General *A category for your pages. This is just so that all of your pages can be kept in one place for easy access. For example, all of Sammy Mouse's pages are located in the category Sammy Mouse's Things. *Any page that is not complete belongs in the Incomplete Pages category. *Pages that provide an overview of your fanfiction (such as the Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced page) belong in the Story Hubs category while pages (or categories) containing a list of chapters of a story (such as Galaxy Mew Mew Chapters) belong in the Chapter Hubs category. *All pages relating to the actual writing of your story (be they either of the above types or pages containing an individual chapter of a story) can also be put in the category. *Pages about a team of Mews belong in the Mew Teams category and not in categories related to the individual characters. 'Character Pages' *For a character page, you should define whether they're a Mew, an alien, a scientist, a robot , or a human. *In the case of Mews, define what kind of animal(s) they are infused with. *Are they male, female, nonbinary, or transgender? *Characters can also be divided by what kind of weapon they use. *Do they fit into the archetype of hero, anti-hero, or villain? (NB: Hero and protagonist are different things so if you want to write a story with the bad guy as the main character more power to you, but they still count as a villain.) 'Story Pages' *Is your story an AU or a spin-off? *Is your page a chapter/episode or a roleplay? *Is your page a chapter list or an episode list? 'Other Page Categories' *Some characters and series can have songs and music! *If you have a lot of art or images for your series, you can always create a gallery for it. *Lists can be used for non-character, non-story pages that list a variety of other things that may otherwise clutter a main page. *All users are welcome to hold contests for TMM Fanon Wiki users! What Constitutes as a Completed Page? Simply put, a completed page has all of its basic information. It describes the character, gives a little bit of back story, and gives us a good idea of who the character is, as well as meeting Wiki standards. Pictures are encouraged, but not necessary. A completed page does not reside in the "Incomplete Pages" category. They can be continually edited and changed, just like any other page, and can even be completely redone! Sometimes, if you feel the need to redo a page over time, you can place it back in the "Incomplete Pages" category and come back to it later. Examples of Completed Pages These pages are examples that fit our Wiki's standards for completed pages. Your pages don't have to be this long or decorated to count as finished! *Ame Momose *Willow Roth *Chai Malakya *Nina Hayes Incomplete Pages An incomplete page is a page that either does not meet our wiki's standards and is continually being edited, or is undergoing major changes. Any incomplete page should be placed in the Incomplete Pages category, or it risks deletion. See the Deletion section below on how to prevent this from happening. Severely Below Standard Pages If a page is severely below standard and is not SIGNIFICANTLY edited within one week of creation, it will be quarantined and stripped of all non-user categories so as not to clutter popular categories with lackluster pages (categories will be restored upon more content being added). If pages have not been finished after the following times,' '''then they will be marked as candidates for deletion and ''will be deleted: *'Inactive Users: ' 1 year *'Active Users '(active every few days or weeks): 5 Months *'Semi-active Users '(active every few weeks or months): 9 months Severely below standard pages include "skeleton pages", pages with little to no information, and otherwise empty pages with only a profile. No amount of art will prevent a page from being severely below standard. As we've stated before, art cannot save a page from deletion. Deletion Any page that doesn't meet our wiki's standards and isn't added to the "Incomplete Pages" risks deletion. If a page sits in the "Incomplete Pages" category for 1-2 years and isn't edited by its page owner (housekeeping edits made by admins don't count) during that time, it will be marked for deletion. During this time, the author of the page still has a chance to edit the page, else it will be deleted. Exceptions can be made if a certain user goes on holiday, gets sick, or other circumstances that would prevent them from editing. Please keep in mind, exceptions will only be made if an administrator is notified. Preventing Deletion You can prevent your pages from being deleted by making frequent, SIGNIFICANT edits to improve them. Even if a page is marked for deletion, you can still edit and save them. By sigificant edits, we mean adding more than just a few words or images, or changing a little bit of data: *If a page is severely lacking, then perhaps adding a paragraph or a section can help. *If a page is incomplete but only missing a little bit of info, then smaller edits are permitted. Absent/Banned Users If a user is banned or disappears from the wiki, their incomplete pages are still subject for deletion and will be deleted. Completed pages belonging to disappeared users will remain on the wiki. Those belonging to banned users may be deleted, depending on the situation. Please keep this in mind if you come back after a long period of time and discover your pages have been deleted. WikiSafe If you are going to be unable to edit your pages for a long period of time (e.g. more than three months) then you can contact an Administrator and request that your pages be put in the Wikisafe category. Pages in the WikiSafe are protected from deletion for a period of time discussed between its owner and an administrator. Pages can only be added to the WikiSafe category by Administrators or Bureaucrats; any users found adding pages to the WikiSafe category will receive a warning or a temporary/permanent block, depending on the severity of the situation. Please keep in mind that banned users are not entitled to the WikiSafe. The WikiSafe is not to be used to circumvent pages being deleted due to inactivity. It is to be used only when a user cannot edit their pages at all, and would like them to still be here when they return. Users on leave for an indefinite time are not likely to be granted WikiSafe options. An example of the WikiSafe in action would be if User A is moving, and their computer will be unavailable for X months. User A then asks Admin B to add their incomplete pages to the WikiSafe, where they will remain for X months. During this time, User A's incomplete pages are safe from deletion. After X months time, User A's pages will be removed from the WikiSafe and will once again be subject to deletion, whether or not User A has returned. If you have any questions or would like to request your incomplete pages be placed in the WikiSafe, please contact an administrator. Restoring Deleted Pages If you have come back from a long absence and have discovered your pages have been deleted, don't worry! Even deleted pages can be restored. All you have to do is message one of the staff and ask them to restore your pages. Keep in mind, you need to remember the names of your pages to get them restored! It's much harder to restore a page when we don't know the name of it. When a page is restored, it is still at risk for deletion. If a restored page is not edited within one month, it will be re-deleted. Re-deleted pages can be restored once more, but if they are not edited within another month, they will be deleted once more and likely will not be restored a third time. If your deleted page has been restored, we advise you to edit it as soon as possible to prevent it from being re-deleted. Note: Administrators reserve the right to refuse to restore certain pages, such as those belonging to banned users. For more on restoring pages, see this page. On the Topic of Recolors NB: Dollmaker dolls also fall under this clause, thank you. We all know what lovely designs the original Tokyo Mew Mews have, and we know how easy it is to just paint them a new color and try to call it your own. However, we here on the Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon wiki staff discourage the practice of recoloring. It hinders your artistic ability and greatly lowers the chances of having unique designs for your characters. In some countries it can even be considered illegal! The admins highly encourage original designs and wish that recoloring be kept to a minimum. We're not expecting modern Picassos, but we look forward to seeing unique designs made by you! Mew Mew Hotline~! No need to fret if you can't draw! We know not everyone is gifted with artistic ability for creating designs, so we're now providing anyone who lacks the ability to draw a way to bring their designs to life. Simply visit the Mew Mew Hotline~! page and fill out a form, and one of our volunteer artists will do their best to draw your design! Recoloring Fan Art and Fan Mews While we discourage recoloring in general, we prohibit the recoloring of other people's art, fan art, and fan characters. This is considered art theft and you can be banned for it. This operates on a three strikes system, though, so all you have to do to ensure your account remains active is listen to any warnings the admins give you. Recolouring other people's fan characters is considered particularly egregious and will not be tolerated. Guides for Fan Mews If you're having trouble figuring out where to begin creating a fan Mew, try looking at any one of our guides for inspiration on themes! *Food Guide *Animal Guide *Weapons Guide *Elements and Themes Guide Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Policy